Z-ARC
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = Kensho Ono }} Zarc is a character and the main antagonist appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is the original incarnation of Yuya Sakaki (Standard Dimension), Yuto (Xyz Dimension), Yugo (Synchro Dimension), and Yuri (Fusion Dimension). Zarc's growing aggression led him to destroy the Original Dimension and take on a dragon form known as Supreme King Dragon Zarc. During a confrontation with Ray Akaba, Zarc's soul was split into four and reincarnated into four different lives. He is the original owner of the Four Dimension Dragons. Design Appearance Zarc shares mixed traits of his four dimensional soul fragments. Zarc has silver hair with light green highlights, having striking similarities in hair design to the dual-hair color of all of his dimensional soul fragments and Yuri's side-parted hair. He wears a blue and white jacket with orange borders, like Yugo's Duel Suit, and a black undershirt. He is shown to wear thick red-brownish gloves, black pants with a brown chaps, faded gold knee pads, dark-blue suspenders with faded gold buckles hanging from a red-brownish belt with two large holsters, like Yuto's belt, a large faded gold buckle, and brown shoes with dark-blue outlines and straps. Zarc's revived body takes the form of Yuya - the final survivor of the battle between his reincarnations, a mixture between draconic, human, and demon. His body turns gray and become bulkier with spikes protruding from his shoulders, arms, and ankles while his eyes turn bright yellow and glow faintly. His face is covered in veins and his ears are replaced by wing-like appendages. The red portion of his hair also becomes slightly darker, no longer having ruby-colored shine. In this form, he no longer wears shoes as his feet have expanded and become spiked, his pants are tattered at the cuffs, and his shirt is almost entirely gone; the only part that remains is held on by his belt; the rest has been torn off due to his enlarged muscle mass and the large pair of black demonic wings that now sprout from his back. Personality While Zarc's initial personality is largely unknown, it is shown that parts of his personality are similar to those of his reincarnations. He has a passion for entertaining Duels similar to Yuya's love for Action Duels, albeit different in that he shows little to no care for his opponents' well-being, willing to physically injure them ruthlessly like a gladiator, rather than make an amicable connection to both them and the audience. Like Yuri, he is shown to be extremely ruthless and violent towards his opponents, sparing no one and shown taking pleasure in harming his opponents and Dueling spectators in order to satisfy his hunger for power. Like Yuto, he displays extreme aggression and great anger. Like Yugo, he also desires to stand at the top of the Dueling world. Zarc's most defining trait is his lust for power, having been fueled by the crowd's desire for more brutal Duels in the ARC System. His desire to become stronger was so great, he had been driven to insanity, while also fueled by the anger of his four dragons. After reviving, he shows excessive pride and boastfulness, believing that he is the ultimate existence that should govern over everything. During his Duel with Aster Phoenix and Sora Perse, he calmly informs them that Yuya is gone and is unfazed and is not angered by their continued attempts to reach Yuya. Abilities .]] Zarc has the unique ability to hear the voices of Duel Monsters and entered an Awakened state when he fused with his dragons. Following his split, he has the ability to possess his reincarnations by forcing them into an Awakened state to compel them to merge with each other and facilitate his rebirth. Biography History Zarc was a resident of the Original Dimension. He was a Duelist who claimed to be able to hear the voices of Duel Monsters and connect his heart with them. Due to this, he was very skilled in Dueling and quickly gained the advantage on the field, soon becoming an undefeated Duel champion and widely known as a superstar in the newly conceived ARC System. He started to change after he accidentally severely injured one of his opponents yet the audience kept cheering for him, leading Zarc to believe such aggressive Dueling was fine if the audience desired it. Since then, Zarc's Dueling became more violent. At first, he simply wanted to answer his fans' expectations, however as he continued to Duel more and more ruthlessly, Zarc himself became obsessed with becoming the strongest. Eventually in a tournament after becoming Duel champion, he Summoned his four dragons to destroy everything in his way. Feeling that his dragons were also not yet satisfied with their battles and seeking to attain the strongest power, Zarc himself with his four dragons, becoming a single dragon that people called the Supreme King Dragon Zarc. After Zarc's declaration of destruction, the armed military was unable to stop his continuous attacks on the world, and eventually he was only able to be opposed by other Duelists who collaborated with the military to stop him, but none were able to come close to matching his newly fused powers and were wiped away along with the opposing military forces. As Zarc destroyed the city, he was confronted by Ray Akaba, who used four cards to defeat him, which angered him and he vowed to become one before his dragons separated from him. However, the result of their battle led to the United World to be split into Four Dimensions while his soul split into four, reviving in each of the dimensions as Yuya Sakaki (Standard), Yuto (Xyz), Yugo (Synchro), and Yuri (Fusion). Duel Academy After Yuya Sakaki, who had fused with Yuto, defeated Yuri, who had fused with Yugo, Zarc took control of him and told Declan, Riley, Sora, and Aster that their wish for him to only think about winning had worked. He declared that he would continue until he had destroyed the entire world. Yuya absorbed Yuri and Summoned " " to fuse with his dragons again into the Supreme King Dragon Zarc. When challenged by Sora and Aster, Zarc took the form of a monstrous Yuya and told them this was his original form and Yuya was his alter ego to full his resurrection and no longer exists. He challenged them to a Duel and Pendulum Summoned two " s". He then used the Pendulum Effects of " " to reduce the effect damage of " " to zero and " " to increase his LP by the damage would've taken. When Aster called out to Yuya, Zarc simply stared at him as it failed and used the effect of "Darkwurm" to negate the attack of Aster's "Dystopia". He then used the effects of "Zero" and "Infinity" again when Aster used "D - Soul Burst" to inflict damage to all Duelists. However, one of his "Darkwurms" was destroyed when Aster used the second effect of "Dystopia". When Sora destroyed his second "Darkwurm" with " ", Zarc used the effects of "Zero" and "Infinity" a third time, raising his LP to 8000. When Sora tried to use the effect of "Chimera" to Special Summon "Darkwurm" to his field, Zarc reminded him that Pendulum Monsters returned to his Extra Deck. However, Sora revealed he already knew and tried to make Yuya remember his past, but Zarc simply smirked as it failed. When Zarc revived his "Darkwurms", Aster used "D - Hyper Nova" to destroy all of his monsters while Sora used "Frightfur Mad Parade" to inflict damage for every monster destroyed. However, he used the effect "Astrograph Sorcerer" to Special Summon it from his hand and revive his monsters. He then used the second the effect of "Astrograph Sorcerer" to banish " ", " ", " ", and " " to Integration Summon " ". Fused with "Supreme King Dragon Zarc", Zarc told Aster and Sora that he is Pendulum, Xyz, Synchro, and Fusion, the ultimate existence who governs everything. When Shay and Kite joined the Duel and turned it into an Action Duel, Zarc stated he'll only praise the courage that the first challenged him. He then used the effect of "Zarc" to destroy of all of Sora's and Aster's monsters and inflict damage to them equal to the total ATK of the monsters destroyed, defeating them. He then prepared to take on Shay and Kite next. Deck Zarc uses a "Supreme King" Deck, capable of Summoning the Four Dimension Dragons and their combined form, " ". Before mastering the other three summoning methods, his ace monster appeared to be " ". After his revival, he inherited Yuya's mastery of Pendulum Summoning. * |pendulum monsters = * * * * x2 |fusion monsters = * |synchro monsters = * |xyz monsters = * |other extra deck monsters = * }} Duels References